


Time

by hazeltea (madlovescience)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Obviously not mine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously not mine!

The old man leaned into the hard light touch of his seemingly youthful caretaker. "Keep your teeth in this time." Rimmer scolded, though his tone was gentler than Lister had remembered in years past.

"I forget sometimes." Lister smiled, as though he actually did. Rimmer could see the glint of humor in his eyes behind the crinkles of skin around them, though. Mildly annoyed, he took the plate of curried chicken from him and cut it into exact half inch cubes. "Here." He replied, placing it back before him. Lister's hands shook as he speared the meat on his fork, and Rimmer absently wound a coarse white lock around his finger rather than focus on the disgusting slurping sounds Lister made as he ate. He reviewed the day's agenda in his head to distract himself. He'd need to take him to the toilet next, that should occupy the time until tea. Then a movie and some painkillers before dinner, and probably an extended visit to the toilet or two before his bath. Rimmer double checked his watch for the alarm he set for the medicine, and triple checked it to be sure.

The routine kept his sanity, sanity he was sure would be lost once Lister was no longer with him. His fingers tightened on the lock.

Rimmer awoke with a start, his simulated heart pounding. This was the third night in a row! He reached his hand up, and nervously felt the smooth skin of Lister's cheek. It wasn't real, then, he realized with relief. Not yet, anyway. He began to sit up, but Lister's embrace pulled him back down, as he shifted from the sudden movement in his sleep. Rimmer reluctantly eased back into the sleeping man's arms, but he did not sleep again that night.


End file.
